


Now I Know the Truth

by EstherA2J



Series: Now I See [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Anger leads to hatred, Angst, Gen, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't want to hear the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Know the Truth

_Hate is too great a burden to bear. It injures the hater more than it injures the hated. ~Coretta Scott King_

"Anger leads to hatred," he said,  
And now I know that it is true;  
So many by my hand are dead.  
"Anger leads to hatred," he said,  
And then I let myself be led.  
I didn't want to hear the truth.  
"Anger leads to hatred," he said,  
And now I know that it is true.


End file.
